


Turn of Phrase

by Castielslostwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Little Shit, Choose your words carefully, Dean is JEALOUS, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pastries, Poor Sam, Sam is fed up, phrasing matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielslostwings/pseuds/Castielslostwings
Summary: Just a little ficlet that was born of a writing group lesson on making sure you are saying what you think you are saying. Words and phrasing matter! Just ask Sam.





	Turn of Phrase

It was early morning and the two Winchester brothers were sipping coffee in the bunker's library, reviewing what they knew of their current case, when the front door creaked audibly open and shut again. Familiar footsteps descended the staircase and both brothers looked up as Castiel came into view. "Good morning Sam. Hello Dean," he greeted them, placing a box of pastries on the table. 

"You went out for pastries? You don't eat," Dean questioned. 

"Yes, I - I wanted to apologize again, Sam, for bootycalling you a second night in a row. And for then keeping you awake for so long. Sometimes I forget that you need breaks to sleep and recover." Cas delivered his reply in his usual flat-affect, with a completely straight face. 

Sam choked on a sip of his coffee, and Dean froze, a piece of apple turnover falling from his mouth and onto the table. His face flushed red and he fixed Sam with a glare while pushing his chair back from the table and standing. "Excuse me?"

Sam put his hands up defensively. "Dean, seriously? He's-" He gestured futilely at Castiel, who furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side, but remained silent. Sam blundered on, "It's BUTT DIAL, Cas! I told you that last night. Dean, he BUTT DIALED me and woke me up. I couldn't get back to sleep, so we ended up going over the case for way longer than we should have. That's all. OBVIOUSLY." Sam could have sworn he saw a smirk flit across Cas' face, but when he looked at him again, hoping for some backup, Cas' patented "I don't understand that reference" expression was firmly back in place. 

The angel unhelpfully replied, "That is what I said, is it not? I think the result was mutually satisfying, regardless." Sam definitely caught his smirk this time, but it was gone by the time Dean's head whipped around, an incredulous look on his face. With a growl, he was across the the room and into the angel's space in seconds.

"I know what you're doing."

Castiel hadn't moved an inch, his eyes still trained firmly on Sam (which seemed to rile Dean up further) but his smirk had returned. "I'm sure that I don't know what you mean, Dean," he replied almost lazily, finally sliding his gaze to connect with Dean's. "There's no need to get so... possessive." 

Suddenly, and most unfortunately for Sam, things clicked into place in his head. "Oh my god," he spits out. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Oh my god! This is some kind of sex game, isn't it?? GROSS, you guys! I'm your BROTHER!"

Neither man acknowledged Sam's outburst, but Dean had seemingly decided he was done having an audience, grabbing Castiel's arm and tugging him roughly out of the room. At the doorway, Castiel turned his head and winked at Sam as he disappeared around the corner.

"Seriously, Cas? You know I expect this from DEAN but not from you," Sam hollered after them. There was no reply except for the sound of something (someone? Ew.) hitting the wall hard down the hallway, and another growl from Dean, plus something about 'liking it rough' that was most definitely not directed at him. "YOU HAVE A ROOM," Sam yelled again, slamming headphones over his ears and turning up his Ipod's music as far as it would go. While possibly seriously considering moving out.


End file.
